


Coffee and Chocolate

by Hamster_Pyro



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamster_Pyro/pseuds/Hamster_Pyro
Summary: As Hope's Peak's new head and vice-headmasters, Makoto and Kyoko often work stay up late to clear extra workloads. A cup of coffee, and a depressing backstory.This will become part of an ongoing series, to which this will be shifted over when the main story is written.





	Coffee and Chocolate

Makoto and Kyoko sat side by side, the light whirring of their laptops providing a steady hum in the otherwise quiet room. To be frank, it was much less of a room, the size easily comparable to that of a two storey semi-detached. Byakuya’s teasing words still rung in Makoto’s ears. 

“And for Naegi and Kirigiri, a simple room won’t do. I’ve allocated an extension on the side of my mansion specifically for you two. Who knows what you two are up to at night?” 

Makoto’s face flushed at the thought. After the ordeal at the secret headquarters and the world cleansing itself of despair, it was perplexing as to how Byakuya could take control of the world’s stock markets within such a short span of time, and unexpected that he would offer them a choice of staying within the Togami residences. Not just them, even Aoi and Yasuhiro, each room adjusted to fit their own needs. It was quite a shocker, as everyone had expected to go their own ways after the Future Foundation fell. The stuttering Makoto did as he accepted the offer, Kyoko’s eyes widening for a moment. 

Now as headmaster and vice-headmaster of the newly re-established Hope’s Peak, sleepless nights became a common occurrence, sorting out school matters if the load became too much to finish in the office. Both of them were drained, having to burn the midnight oil. Even though it was the weekend, Makoto had picked up Kyoko’s habits of working late, and how efficiency was of utmost importance to her. But it was taking its toll on them, and there was still a relatively large amount to finish. A stifled yawn would escape from Kyoko, Makoto himself would subconsciously fall asleep and forcefully pinch himself to stay awake. 

Meticulously pulling his chair out, he excused himself before heading over to the kitchen. Swinging the fridge door open, the warm apricot lighting covering his somewhat slim stature. His eyes landing on an unopened bar of Meiji milk chocolate, a light bulb lit up within his head. Reinvigorated by the idea, Makoto retrieved the bar and fetched a couple of mugs, his hands getting to work. Soon enough, the fresh aroma of fresh café au lait wafted into his nose, a small grin appearing on his face. Returning to Kyoko’s side, he plopped the mugs down and fished out the bar of chocolate. 

“Kirigiri-san, you’ve be-” 

“Kyoko.” 

“Not used to calling you that yet, haha. Anyway, you should take a break, we’ve been working for quite a few hours already. Here’s a cup of coffee and some chocolate.” 

“Thank you. The chocolate however...” 

“Maintaining a proper blood sugar level is important after all. For a quick burst of energy, sugar is the best since it is absorbed immediately, increasing mental acuity. Since we are both very tired, adding some chocolate to the coffee helps. Specifically, by putting chocolate in your mouth and rolling it around with some coffee, it helps to wake you up and relaxes your mind.” 

Makoto ended the small explanation with a cheeky smile, rubbing his hands on his nape. Kyoko seemingly became lost in thought, before her eyes widened and matched gazes with Makoto, surprise evident on her face. 

“You...!” 

“I remembered what you told me about coffee and chocolate, how they can combine to serve as a temporary boost in energy levels. It happened to come by when I was looking in the fridge for something to eat.” 

Without warning, she pulled the latter down into his chair, catching him off guard as a small yelp fell from his mouth. Pulling his face in, she left a peck on his cheek before backing off, amusing herself as Makoto rubbed the spot, his face now a tinge of crimson red. 

“Thank you.” 

“It-It’s no-nothing.” 

Unwrapping the bar, she broke off a small section and handed it to her partner, him fumbling while still regaining composure. Makoto still hadn’t gotten used to being in a relationship with anyone, much less someone like Kyoko who was out of his league, and something as unexpected as a kiss left him a stuttering mess. Regardless, it was a well needed break for the both of them. 

“The coffee is delicious Makoto. If I may, when did you pick up on such an exquisite skill? I will admit, it has been stuck in the back of my head when you made me this type of coffee back in Future Foundation.” 

Makoto abruptly halted his actions, putting his mug down as his smile creased into a minute frown, but even it could not avoid Kyoko’s sharp eyes. 

“If you are uncomfortable talking about it, we can drop the topic.” 

“No, it’s fine. I’ve said before that I will embrace the past and move on with it, and denial contradicts that fact. In the past, my parents would work way past midnight, leaving only Komaru and I at home. Since I was the older brother, I had to take the responsibility of taking care of Komaru. It meant a lot of staying up, and even more coffee. Frankly, I didn’t know how to make coffee, I didn’t like instant coffee, so I decided to learn about how to make good coffee since we also had a coffee maker. Café au lait was one that etched into my mind, the smooth blend and creamy taste provided by a balance of steamed milk and dark coffee was one I treasured. It’s one of my ways of remembering my parents. Sorry for bringing this up...” 

Makoto trailed off, a scarred hand grabbing the former’s as Kyoko silently comforted him. It was a painful memory for both of them, Makoto losing both of his parents to the Tragedy, Junko Enoshima killing off Kyoko’s father in a brutal execution. No matter how strained the relationship between a child and parent, blood is always thicker than water. After a brief hug, Makoto continued, a tiny smile appearing. 

“Anyway, I know my parents would be overjoyed that I survived and would be cheering me on, whether alive or dead. Running away from the truth only results in lying to oneself. You taught me that after all.” 

Makoto’s smile was mirrored by Kyoko, both of them sharing a small laugh before returning back to their laptops. 

“That’s good. Now, we ought to finish up if before this becomes an all-nighter.”


End file.
